


Unwrap Me

by orphan_account



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothing!Kink, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Strip Poker, Toys, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrap Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill:
> 
> Anonymous said: Peter/Stiles strip poker :D

Stiles tosses down his hands with a sigh of frustration.  Peter grins, triumphant, and leans forward as he licks his lips.  

"Go on then.  Let’s see what’s under those baggy jeans of yours, Mr. Stilinski."  Peter says. 

Stiles stands, shimmying out of his pants.  The sight of a pair of lacy red panties were not on the list of things Peter had expected.  He lets out a choking sound, eyes flashing a dangerous blue before they drag back up over Stiles otherwise bare body to meet his gaze.  

"Come here." 

Peter is only missing his socks, his belt, and his coat.  Stiles slips into his lap, straddling him with a coy expression, eyes vivid even in the dim light.  Leaning in, he grazes their lips together in tease, letting out a low sound as Peter cups his ass in both hands and  _squeezes_. 

"See something you like?" Stiles asks.

"You cheated," Peter breathes, already hard beneath his trousers, rocking up against him as Stiles grinds down.  "You had me beat three times.  You just wanted to put on a show."

Stiles lets out a rumbling sound, teeth dragging over Peter’s lower lip.  ”Maybe I was just waiting for you to fuck me over the coffee table while you were still wearing clothes and I wasn’t— all naked and vulnerable for you.”

Peter growls, arm wrapping tight around his waist as a hand slips down the back of Stiles’ panties and between his cheeks to feel the distinctive cool rubber of a silicon plug.  ”I’m gonna make you scream.”

"I look forward to it."  


End file.
